The Fallen
by SPDVengence
Summary: BSquad was originally a four man team before Jack and Z. What happened to the fourth member? And what happens when she comes back after being MIA for two years? SkyOC, BridgeZ, SydOC, and JackAlly.
1. Information

Hello everyone! I've finally gotten back to this story… Please forgive my hiatus! It wasn't my intention! I was overloaded, senior year does that to people. But I'm back and I've decided to rewrite part of this. It just wasn't where I wanted it to be. Also, for those who read it before, I've decided to change Arianna's name to Namari for reasons of my own. I'm sorry! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed this before! 

Now for the important part, here is my disclaimer for the entire rest of the story. I will not repeat it in every chapter! I do not own anything but the stuff and characters you don't recognize, and the plot of course. Thanks again!

A little bit about Mari, to make this more than just an author's note. Ha!

**Parents: **Eric Myers - Time Force Quantum Ranger & Silver Guardian 

Taylor Earheart Myers - Yellow Wild Force Ranger & Air Force Lieutenant

**D.O.B: **December 1, 2007

**Age: **17 

**Hair Color:** Brunette

**Eye Color: **Burgundy/Blood Red

**Height: **5' 4"

**Weight: **112 lbs.

I've always pictured her to look like a mix between Emmy Rossum and Alessandra Ambrosia, except for her eyes.


	2. The Beginning

Tate Household (CHAPTER 1)

April 12, 2010

"Wes! Sky! It's time to come inside and clean up! They'll be here soon!"

A small blonde boy turned toward the man next to him, an older version of himself. "Dad? What's Mom talkin' 'bout? Who will be here any minute?"

Wesley Collins Tate sighed and knelt down next to his son. "Sky, do you remember that time when I told you I used to be a member of the Silver Guardians? The man I led the organization with, Eric Myers, and his family are coming over for dinner. Your mother, Eric, his wife Taylor, and I are all friends from a long time ago, so I need you to be on your best behavior. Is that understood cadet?" He smiled as Sky went immediately to attention and practiced his SPD salute. "Yes sir!"

"Very good cadet, now run along and go clean up. Don't forget to wipe your shoes before you go in or your mom will serve _us _for dinner," he called after Sky.

He followed at a more leisurely pace, and entered the kitchen to see his wife busy setting the table. "Come on Jen, give it a break. You've already set it perfectly, there's no need to measure everything out to the millimeter."

Jennifer Tate, former Time Force Pink Ranger turned housewife turned and glared at her husband. "I'm not measuring it out to the millimeter…just to the inch." He chuckled and tried to hug her close, but she skirted around his arms. "I don't think so. What were you two doing out there? You're covered in dirt! And Sky's no better. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were practicing the SPD training course." She looked him over and gave him a scrutinizing glare. "You were weren't you?" At his guilty nod she cried out. "Wes! You know I didn't want him practicing that today! I just bought him that shirt yesterday!" She gave an angry huff and headed over to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I'm sorry Jen! I'll wash it myself!"

Jen whirled around and jabbed a finger in his face. "Oh no you won't! The last time you tried that everything came out paper white." "And your point is?" "They were originally all our colored clothes."

Wes scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I'd forgotten that. Ok then, I'll take it to the dry cleaners instead. Is that better?"

"Fine, whatever, it doesn't matter. Just go clean yourself up. And check to make sure Sky looks presentable too. Is that understood?" In a mimic of his son earlier, Wesley came to attention and saluted his wife. "Yes ma'am!" "Oh you, get out of here."

**Later That Afternoon:**

"But Mom! Why do I have to play with the little girl? She's three! I'm five! It just doesn't work!" asked a frustrated Sky as he tried to fix his tie.

Jen sighed as she took it from him and proceeded to fix the unfixable. "Sweetie, we've already been through this. Eric and Taylor are our good friends and we want you and Namari, their daughter, to be friends like we are. I know she's younger than you, but it's not really that much of an age difference. I'm sure that you two will find something the both of you can play at. Please Sky? Do this for me?"

"Yes ma'am." He watched his mother struggle with his tie and his brow creased as a thought popped into his head. "Mom? Was Mr. Myers also a Power Ranger? Like you and Dad?"

Jen smiled distractedly and continued fixing her son's outfit. "Yes. Eric was the Time Force Quantum Red Ranger," At this, Sky's eyes widened considerably. He'd always admired the Quantum Ranger, maybe even as much as his dad. "Your father and Eric were always arguing over who the best red ranger was. And Taylor was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. See? You and Namari should at least have a lot to talk about. You can compare stories we've told you from our ranger days."

"But Mom, what if she doesn't know how to talk yet? 'Cuz that would be a big problem," Sky asked with a worried frown.

Jen sighed and patted him on the cheek softly. She'd been up since dawn of that day making sure that everything was perfect for her friends' arrival and she was exhausted. She didn't think she had enough energy to make up something in response to her son's question. "I'm sure she can sweetie." The faint sound of a car sounded in front of the house. "Oh, do you hear that? I think they're here! Wes! Go answer the door!" Right on cue, the doorbell rang. "Come along Sky." She took his small hand in hers and led the way to the foyer. Sky watched his mother's face change as she saw the couple in the doorway. He saw a shadow of the young woman she must have been as she gave a small squeal and rushed to hug the blonde woman. "Taylor! Oh, how have you been? You look wonderful! And Eric," she said as she gave him a small hug. "You haven't changed a bit."

Eric Myers and his wife Taylor exchanged a look. "Jen? Are you feeling ok? Since when are you such a welcoming hostess," Taylor teased. Eric laughed at his wife's antics and separated himself to shake hands with Wes. "It's been a long time Wes, how've you been?" All during this, Sky had been hanging back in awe of Eric. He was the Quantum Ranger, a virtual legend in Power Ranger history. He couldn't believe he was actually going to meet one of his idols.

Since his dad had first told him of his time as a power ranger, Sky had always wondered which was stronger - the Quantum Ranger or the Red Time Force Ranger? He still didn't know. He was brought back from his thoughts when Eric bent down to his eye level and said, "Hello son, you must be Schuyler. Wes tells me that you're already a regular little soldier. Is that so?"

Sky closed his mouth, which had fallen open in shock, and quickly came to attention and saluted. "Yes sir, Mr. Myers, sir!" Eric chuckled and held out his hand for Sky to shake. "At ease. Call me Eric, ok? Now Sky, I have a favor to ask of you. Follow me please." Sky wordlessly followed as Eric stood and led him over to where the other adults where standing. "You see, my little girl Mari, my pride and joy, is very, very shy. I was wondering if maybe you can make her open up to you, and of course also keep her safe and happy tonight. Will you do this for me Sky?"

"Yes sir…err, Eric. I can do that easy. Uh, where is she?"

When Sky asked this, Eric began to look around for his daughter. "Taylor? Where's Mari? Baby, where'd you go?! Namari Fey Myers, you come out this instant!"

"Calm down Eric. She's right here." Taylor stepped to the side and revealed a little dark haired girl who was the spitting image of Eric. Sky and his parents only had time to notice that she was clutching a red and yellow blanket and sucking her thumb before she squealed and hid behind her father's legs. They watched as Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. "Wes, Jen, Sky? I'd like you to meet our daughter Namari, Mari for short. If she ever decides to show her face that is."

Sky realized that he'd have to take the initiative if he was ever going to get Mari to let go of her father. He stood in front of Eric and held out one of his hands palm up toward the little girl. "Mari? I know you don't know me, but I'd like to get to know you. Who knows, maybe one day we'll be best friends like our dads are!"

Everyone waited in silence to see if she would respond. After several minutes like that, Eric finally sighed in defeat. "It's no use, I'm so-" He hadn't even finished his sentence when Mari timidly stepped out from behind him. She seemed to wage an internal battle before she took the hand that wasn't in her mouth and placed it in Sky's. "Otay. I'm Mawi." Her words were mumbled through the thumb in her mouth. Sky beamed and took a step toward her. "Hi Mari, I'm Schuyler, but you can call me Sky."

Mari smiled shyly and hid her face behind her blanket. "Tye? Want to play with me?" "It's Sky, and yes I want to play with you silly. I'll show you the new toy my daddy got me. It's a model of your dad's Q-Rex! Have you heard of the Q-Rex?" His voice began to fade as he led Mari to his room, listing all he knew about their father's Zords as they walked. Neither of them noticed the very shocked adults they'd left behind.

"Well," said a dumbfounded Wesley. "And here I thought that she was too shy. Why'd you make us think that she wouldn't talk to anyone?"

"Wes, I don't think you understand. Mari…she's not… Up until today, she has been mute around everyone but Eric and me. Heck, sometimes she wouldn't even talk to me. Eric is the only one she'll always respond to. Her doctor said that it was because she is developing abnormally fast and isn't adjusting well, whatever that means, so I wasn't expecting much…with her responding to Sky, you know? Your son has performed quite a feat today. We owe him a lot for this."

"Well then, now I'm doubly glad that you two are moving to New Tech City. Perhaps Sky will be able to break her out of her shell, he's already overcome the worst difficulty. Maybe we should enroll them at your new academy together, once they get a bit older. It'll give them both a chance to meet new people. Sky will keep her safe, I give you my word." She pried Taylor away from Eric's grasp and placed an arm around her. "They've taken the first step toward friendship, what more can we ask of them?" Jen led her friend into the dining room, their husbands following behind.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll follow in our footsteps. Anything's possible, right? What if they follow exactly in our footsteps? Has Kat talked to you about the morpher technology she's developing?" Yes, I'm one of the members on her research team. I'm guessing you are as well? Considering that our men are too busy with their new academy project and all. Men and their projects, right Eric?"

"Of course! You wouldn't have me any other way, would you babe? But I don't want to hear anything about my baby at the academy. She's too young, and there are boys!" His friends laughed at his overprotective father antics, ignoring his protests as they seated themselves for dinner.


	3. A Rocky Start

August 2, 2019 (CHAPTER 2) (Syd & Ari are 12, Bridge is 12, and Sky is about to be 15)

SPD Delta Base

New Tech City

A young girl stormed down the corridor heading toward the C-Squad dormitories, scattering her fellow C-Squad members and even a couple of higher ranking officials in her haste to reach her destination. Her blue eyes flashed in annoyance as she noticed their actions. When she reached her destination, she jabbed the button on the control panel that would let the room's occupants know she was there.

"Yes?" The door slid open to reveal a tall teenager with golden hair. "Cadet Drew? What do you need?" He asked in confusion.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" His brows furrowed in annoyance as he stepped aside to let her pass. She brushed past him and said hi to the room's other occupant, who was currently turned upside down against the wall.

"Bridge, will you remind me as to why you do that?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too Syd," responded the lanky teen. "It helps all the ideas flow down to your brain. What's wrong? I could feel you coming all the way down the corridor."

"Cadet Drew?" She turned her glare to him and Sky winced internally. "May I ask why you are here? Is there something we can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact you can. You know that little friend of yours? The new one who was just placed in D-Squad 4?" He nodded. "I'd like you to tell her that if she _ever_ comes within twenty, no fifty feet of me ever again, I'll-"

"Sky! I need your help!" An out of breath pre-teen burst into the room, clutching a battered stuffed animal to her chest. Her eyes settled on the livid blond and she visibly paled even further. "Oh crap. Um, Cadet Drew? It's not what it looks like! Please, let me explain!"

Schuyler "Sky" Tate had just about had enough. "Hold it!" He turned to look at the new arrival. "Namari, Rule 4708-B states that cadets will not enter another cadet's living quarters without invitation." She looked at him sheepishly. "I know Sky, it's just I have this emergency and-"

"Wait just one minute. Cadet Drew, would you mind telling us just what your problem with Cadet Myers is?"

"Gladly! But first my name is Sydney, or Syd if you like. We've been teammates for months, you don't have to be so formal. Anyways! My problem is what she has in her arms! That's _my_ Peanuts!" She walked up to the younger girl and took the stuffed animal from her.

"Wait! Please Miss Drew, let me explain."

Cadet Drew stepped back from her and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, you have two minutes."

"Thank you! Miss Drew, I did not take your Peanuts. A little while ago I saw some C-Squad members tossing him around in the courtyard. I knew he was yours so I took it from them. As I was looking him over I noticed that his leg was falling off, and well…I'm a bit OCD so I couldn't just leave him like that. I was in the process of fixing him when you found me... Please believe me, it wasn't me who took him from your room!"

"Hey Syd? I can vouch for that. I was coming back to my rooms and saw those cadets playing with Peanuts. I thought it was one of theirs so I left it with them. I'm sorry. I would have gotten him back if I had know." Bridge moved into a sitting position and smiled apologetically at Sydney.

"Wait, you mean you fixed that tear?" Sydney looked her stuffed animal over and noticed the new thread that held the rear leg to the animal. "I see, so it really wasn't you?" Mari shook her head. "Man, I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, it's just I was so worried about him and then I saw you walking around with him…I just assumed it was you who had taken him. I tend to jump to conclusions a lot. Thank you, for getting him back and for fixing him. Please forgive me for overreacting."

Mari visibly relaxed and the color returned to her face. "Of course. I would have done the same thing I'm sure." She turned to her childhood friend Sky who was just watching them with an exasperated look on his face. "Now I owe you an apology Sky. I panicked and I figured you'd be able to help me fix this. I guess things sorted them out by themselves, no?" She giggled and put a hand over her heart. "Toy know, I don't think I've ever run across the base so fast. Mind if I sit? I'm exhausted!," she said gesturing to his neatly made bed. He waved his approval and she collapsed on the bed.

Bridge knelt beside Sky's bed. "Hi," he said while extending a gloved hand for the exhausted soon-to-be-thirteen year old to shake. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Bridge Carson, Sky's roommate and C-Squad 1 member."

She shook his hand and flopped back onto the bed. "Namari Fey Myers, Sky's best friend since he was five and also a C-Squad member. You can either call me Namari or Mari, either one's fine. My friends usually call me Mari though. Thanks for helping me out by the way!"

The three other teens exchanged looks and stared at her pointedly. "Mari, you've only been here two weeks. How could you possibly be C-Squad already?"

Mari popped up from the bed and gave a small shout. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Ok, well here's the scoop. I'd actually just finished talking to Commander Cruger when this whole fiasco started. He's promoted me to C-Squad! Can you believe it? Papa would be so happy!" She jumped up from the bed and did a little victory dance. "Go me!"

"Are you serious? Did he say why?" asked an impressed Syd. "It took me three months to be promoted to C-Squad."

"Apparently I'm already above normal D-Squad member level. It's actually not that big of a deal, Sky and I _have _been training for this since we were little. And both of us have parents who are rangers so we're both used to this kind of lifestyle. You know, unlike normal kids our age that is. I've never been normal actually…Which reminds me! Yeah, now that I've been promoted I'm moving into the C-Squad dormitories, but I don't want to room with a random cadet. I know you don't have a roommate yet…so can I room with you?"

"I don't mind at all, that'd actually be really cool. We can get to know each other better! Hey! Have you been assigned a Squad yet?" Mari shook her head and looked at her curiously. "That's good. How'd you like to join C-Squad 1? We have an opening on our squad, and you would fit in perfectly with us! You're already used to Sky and you and I will be rooming, and Bridge is really easy to get along with. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, but Sky and Bridge have to be ok with it. And someone has to request it from Commander Cruger too." She glanced over at Bridge. He just smiled at her from his bed and said, "Welcome to the team Mari!" With that done Syd turned to look at Sky expectantly. "Well?"

Sky sat on his rumpled bed and sighed. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him. She warily sat down next to him and gave him an annoyed look when he placed an arm around her. Syd and Bridge exchanged looks at the usually up-tight cadet's display of affection. "You're an idiot if you think I wouldn't want you to be on our team. It'll be great, just like old times. However, before you get too excited listen to what I have to say." His teammates exchanged worried looks while Mari just sighed and motioned for him to continue. It was obvious that she knew what was coming. "This is the real deal now so you have to get serious. That means you're going to have to be on your best behavior from now on to meet SPD standards. No more games, no more pranks, and most importantly you have to control your energy level. Do you understand?"

Mari frowned and shoved his arm off her shoulders. "Jeez Sky, you're such a party pooper. You're just being overly anal _again_. Do I need to call Wes and have him loosen you up?" A horrified look passed over his face. "You wouldn't dare." She just grinned in reply.

"Who's Wes?" asked a curious Syd.

"Eh? Oh, Robert "Wes" Tate, Sky's father. See, Wes and I hate it when Sky gets too uptight, so anytime we, being me and Jen, his mom, or my mom feel that he's too wound up we call up Wes and he comes and "loosens" him up a bit." She emphasized 'loosens' with quotation motions in the air. "He takes him out and they have a bit of fun."

Sydney stared at her with an amused expression. "You refer to his parents by their first names?"

"Yep, Sky does the same with my parents. We've all known each other for so long that it just seems natural to us. Hey, I just realized something. Who's going to go talk to Cruger?"

"I'll go, but first you have to agree with my conditions."

"I'll see, but you have to promise to loosen up a bit. You're too tense, and people think that you're a walking SPD manual. Where's the Sky I know? What'd you do with my prank loving best friend?" The other two occupants of the room shared surprised looks, again. It was hard to picture a non rule abiding Sky. "I'll see what I can do, but you know it's not that easy for me anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to Commander Cruger right away. Mari, you and…Syd should probably go move your things into your new room. If Bridge isn't busy, he can probably help too." Without another word, he turned and walked from the room.

"Is he always like that? You know, so uptight and by the book?"

"Well, it depends who he's around. If you hadn't noticed, he's not that way when he's around me. He just has a hard time opening up to people. I've known him my whole life and so far there aren't many people he's himself with. He won't be like that once he gets to know you either, maybe. At the very least, he'll loosen up a bit. Anyway, we should probably get started on organizing our room. We don't have much time left before curfew. Bridge, would you very much mind helping us out? Pretty please?"

"Not at all, just let me get my shoes on." Once finished, he followed his two new teammates out the door.


	4. Changes

Before I begin, I would really like to thank GinaStar for the first review of my newly revamped story! Thank you so much! This chapter is for you!

August 24, 2022

SPD Delta Base

New Tech City

"Hey, Cadet Myers! Can I talk to you for a second?" Mari paused her conversation with her two teammates and turned to look at the out of breath cadet standing behind her. "Sure, what do you need?" 

"Well, uh." The cadet, Jonathan Cullen if Sydney remembered correctly, sheepishly rubbed his head. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you privately."

Mari threw a puzzled glance at her teammates and saw that out of the three of them, the only one who seemed to have any clue as to what the cadet wanted with her was Sydney. Her best girl friend gave her a knowing wink and a gentle push in the cadet's direction, saying, "Go ahead _Cadet Myers_. Can't you see it's something important?"

Mari exchanged baffled looks with Bridge but nonetheless followed the cadet to a corner away from prying ears.

"What do you suppose he wants," asked Bridge as he watched his childhood friend's eyes widen drastically and a blush come over her face. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "He'd better not have said anything inappropriate."

"Oh come on Bridge, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way all the male cadets have been looking at her lately. He's just another poor, unfortunate victim of her charm." Sydney sighed and placed a hand across her eyes in a dramatic gesture. "And she doesn't even realize it!" She giggled. "It's all Sky's fault, he's kept her so secluded she doesn't even know what to do when someone of the opposite sex becomes attracted to her. She's probably going to turn him down, poor guy."

"But how? I mean, she's Namari for crying out loud!"

"Just because you haven't her latest developments doesn't mean the rest of the male population hasn't. Mari has developed, to put it simply, into one of the hottest females on the SPD market. I dare say she might even surpass me, the bitch. I say this affectionately of course." She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Here she comes. See, she did turn him down, just like I said." She chuckled slightly as she watched her friend wander back to them with a dazed expression on her face. 

"So what did he want?" 

"He asked me out to dinner." She then related the brief conversation to her teammates in a baffled voice. "He asked me out and I don't even know him very well. I doubt we've ever said more than a couple of sentences to each other before this. It really doesn't make much sense."

"Mari, dear, look at me. I'm only going to say this once." Sydney waited until Mari was looking at her before she continued. "Haven't you noticed how all the male cadets have been looking at you since you came back from your vacation? It's not because you look weird, dear. It's because they think you're hot. End of story. Like I told Bridge, you're one of the hottest girls on the SPD market now. You're going to have to get used to this, because from now on you're going to have guys asking you out left and right. Sorry sweetie." With that little bit of advice, Sydney left her friends and pranced into the training room. "Hurry up, we're already late! Sky's going to be way mad," Sydney called over her shoulder. Mari and Bridge exchanged frantic looks and hurried after Syd.

"You're late." Sky gave his teammates vicious glares as they entered the training room. "Namari, don't bother changing. Commander Cruger wants you in the Command Center ASAP," said Sky as his teammates walked into the training room.

"Sorry Sky," answered Mari automatically. "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know, but it seemed urgent. You'd best not keep him waiting," he said as he turned away from her to resume his training on the punch bag.

"Right, I'll see you guys later then. Bye!"

"What do you suppose he wants with Mari?"

"I don't know Syd, but that's the least of your worries. Twenty laps for being late. Go!"

"What about Bridge? That's not fair!"

"He's going to be sparring with me. Would you like his punishment instead?"

"See ya!" Sky scoffed slightly as Sydney ran out of the room to begin her laps. "So Bridge, tell me. What held you up? It's not like Mari to let you guys be late."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh? Try me." Bridge slowly began to circle around Sky as they began their spar. 

"It was really weird. Some D-Squad cadet stopped us a couple of halls from here and asked to speak to Mari."

"That's not that weird," commented Sky as he threw a punch at Bridge, who just barely dodged it. "You know how they look up to her."

"Well, it's what he wanted to talk about that's weird. He asked her out…on a _date_!"

Bridge decided to return the punch at that moment. Unfortunately for Sky, the news shocked him so much he wasn't able to block it like he normally would have. Bridge's fist collided with his jaw, sending Sky reeling.

"Sky!"

"I'm all right. Did you say a date? Are you sure he meant Mari? _My_ Mari?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." He hesitated slightly as if wondering whether to continue. "I talked to Syd about it. She said, and I quote, 'Just because you haven't her latest developments doesn't mean the rest of the male population hasn't."

"What does she mean we haven't noticed? Yes we have!"

"No we haven't. When's the last time you've looked at Mari? I mean, really looked?"

Sky just gave him a troubled look and got back into a fighting stance. "To be truthful, never. She's always been Mari, my best friend. I've never actually seen her as anything but that."

"Well, this is going to sound so wrong, but after Syd told me that I looked her over. Let's just say I can see why that poor guy risked humiliation."

He barely threw himself backward in time to avoid the blow that Sky sent his way. 


	5. Friends Forever

October 25, 2022

SPD Delta Base

New Tech City

'First Lieutenant Namari Myers. That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'

Mari resumed unpacking her clothes from the suitcase that the A-Squad Red Ranger, and her new superior, Charlie had given her after her meeting with Commander Cruger two months prior. She still couldn't believe her luck. That morning had brought so many changes. After all, she had been a B-Squad cadet, and now she was a member of the elite A-Squad. Commander Cruger had recommended her to Charlie, A-Squad's Red Ranger, for their mission to KO-35. After a small interview she had been temporarily placed on Charlie's team, and after a fierce battle during the mission and a show of her skills, Namari had become their permanent surveillance/medical office. She couldn't think of anything better than being promoted to an A-Squad _and_ a 1st Lieutenant, considering there weren't any Ranger positions open, but Commander Cruger had asked her to join himself and Dr. Kat Manx for dinner that night, and to discuss "an even higher honor," as he had called it.

Her new position was almost perfect. The only bad thing about it had been leaving her former squad behind, without any warning or even goodbyes. She'd been so close to turning down the offer because of that. But then she'd realized that they, her squad, would have wanted her to take it…and so would her father and Wes, if they were still around.

Eric and Wes' passing had been what had prompted Mari to join SPD at such a young age after all. She'd lost them both only a couple of months before she joined, when a building had collapsed during a monster attack. The bodies had never been found, and the only things that Mari and her mother recovered from the rubble had been Eric's morpher…and a necklace that he had promised to give Mari for beating Sky's SPD entrance exam score. She wore that necklace at all times. It was a simple silver winged cross, but it was her most prized possession.

"Visitors at the door. Should I admit them into the room, Lieutenant?" Mari jumped. She still wasn't used to the artificially intelligent maid all officer's quarters came equipped with. "I will only see Cadets Drew, Tate, or Carson at the moment. If it is them at the door then please let them in. If it is anyone else, please inform them that I am not available at the moment." In response she heard the front door slide open.

"Namari Fey Myers, get your butt out here this instant!" Mari chuckled. Even now, after two years of friendship with Sydney, it still amused her whenever her friend decided to get mad at her. She placed an indifferent look on her face and stepped out into her new living room calmly. Bridge and Sky were admiring her new quarters, and Sydney was standing by the enormous wall-to-wall window at the far side of the room, wearing a furious expression as she admired the view. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping away at the floor a mile a minute. Sky was the first to notice her. He snapped to attention and called out, "Officer present!" His two teammates snapped to attention at his shout.

Mari couldn't help it, a burst of laughter escaped her before she could stop herself. "At ease cadets." She turned to a gaping Sydney. "You wished to see me?"

"Mari? Is that really you?"

"Of course, who else would it be?" She walked up to her friend and placed an arm around her. "So, did you guys miss me?"

Sydney tossed Mari's arm from around her shoulder and whirled around to face her. "Did we miss you?! Is that all you can say? You've been gone for two months Namari! Two months of worrying and wondering where you where. You didn't even call or let us know you'd left!" Mari winced under the stream of angry words. Even worse, Sky and Bridge came to stand behind Syd, forming a united front against her.

"Guys…I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have left without telling you, but believe me I had no choice. It couldn't be helped. It would have put everyone involved at risk. Let me explain. I assume you heard about the KO-35 attacks by now, right? Two months ago, when Commander Cruger called me to the Command Center, I was recruited for a reconnaissance mission with A-Squad. There was a security breach in KO-35's SPD base. Our mission was to find the leak, report in, and then let their rangers deal with it. We were supposed to be gone three weeks, tops. Yeah, that didn't work out. The leak turned out to be someone pretty high up, I can't tell you who but he knew we were there the entire time. He was well prepared, and tried to take over. The Karovian rangers were outnumbered, so we stayed back to help out, you know? We obviously beat the bad guys, though it took a while and now, viola! I'm home?"

"But why you? You were just a C-Squad cadet at the time," asked Sky. She flinched and lightly rubbed her right arm. He frowned and moved over to her, gently pulling up one of her sleeves and revealing that it was almost completely covered in bandages. The area where she'd rubbed her arm was bleeding slightly.

"I didn't make it out unscathed." He tried to make her sit on the couch. "Sky, please, I'm alright. I was actually the least injured out of all the fighters. This will stop bleeding momentarily. Actually, in answer to your question, I've been training with Commander Cruger and Kat for the last year. I suppose now you could say they were preparing me. At the time I had no clue what for though. So I wasn't exactly defenseless. Wait." She held up one hand to stop the questions she knew they were sure to ask. "Before you say anything else, there's actually more news. Commander Cruger and Charlie, the A-Squad Red Ranger, have asked me to become a permanent part of A-Squad, on top of me being promoted to a 1st Lieutenant. I've accepted both. Please don't be mad."

Mari stopped and watched the different expressions cross her friend's faces as they absorbed the news. First Bridge…gentle Bridge. She had nothing to fear from his reaction. He was the one she could always count on to understand, and to have her back in _any_ situation. His face went through shock and then understanding acceptance, just as she'd predicted. Next, Syd. Her ever exasperating best girl friend, Syd was the one Mari trusted with every thought and emotion. Whereas Bridge just knew what she was feeling because of his gift, Syd was the one Mari trusted enough to actually voice everything to. She knew everything- her hopes, her dreams…her might-be-more-than friend-love for Sky. Her expression flickered over many emotions- confusion, hurt, anger, understanding, and then a determined acceptance, all in the time it took for her to breathe. Her best girl friend sighed and then rolled her eyes, and Mari knew that everything was ok between them once more.

Finally, the one reaction she feared the most- Sky's. Last, but never least. Her first friend, and the most important person in her life, aside from her mother and Jen….and Bridge and Syd of course. After Eric and Wes' passing, he had become her stone, her pillar of support, her shield from the world's evil, just like his power. Since their first meeting, there was never more than a day when they not been together. The two months without him had made her realize just _how_ important he was to her emotional well being, and now she wondered just how badly it would hurt to be rejected by him for the first time.

Unfortunately for Mari, Sky was a master of hiding his emotions…at least he was now. Before his father's passing he has been prone to quite the emotional fits. He really had been forced to grow up much too fast. His face was completely blank, void of any hint that could tell her what he was really feeling. Unexpectedly, his expression shifted to that of pure horror. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her gently, wary of her injuries.

"Hey! Shush, it's all right. Don't cry Mari. I'm not mad…I'm proud of you. Hey, it's ok you big baby."

Syd gently pulled Mari away from the increasingly frantic Sky, and began to wipe the tears off of her surprised friend's cheeks. "You didn't even know you were crying, did you? Man, if I had know what a powerful weapon tears make around Sky, I would totally have used this to get my way a billion times by now. Oh well…maybe it's only yours that make a difference anyway. She's alright Sky, stop fussing."

"I'm sorry Sky! I don't know what came over me…are you really ok with all of this? Or were you just trying to get me to stop?" Mari took over the job of wiping her face clean as she looked to Sky expectantly.

Sky, being a typical guy, replied with, "I wasn't fussing…" All three of his teammates rolled their eyes and just smiled. "Mar- Namari…you're my best friend. I'm not about to give that up just because you got promoted…actually, if anything…congratulations. I'm beyond proud, and I know you'll be amazing. After all, I did teach you everything you know."

Mari and Syd glanced at each other, and then burst into giggles. "As if!" and "You wish!" being their comebacks.

"Well then, now that we've got that over with, how about some toast to celebrate? It's buttery!"

"You have no idea how good that sounds right about now….I missed your buttery, insert our butter finger wiggle here because my hands aren't free, toast so much. Karovians, for all of their fancy four slice toasters, which reminds me I totally got you one, don't know how to make it buttery enough."

"Shall we then?"

"We shall." With those words, the four reunited friends made their way out of the room.


End file.
